Through electronic scanning, phase array antennas allow a multiple engagement capability in array radars tracking of a multiple of targets simultaneously. While a manual operator can observe the results of array radar tracking and change the parameters by which the radar operates, radar/computer interface aspects of modern radar allows much more rapid operation of the radar and allows digital signal processing and control technology to provide rapid and accurate target tracking. In a phase monopulse, phased-array radar for performing the functions of sector search and target track for low altitude, all weather target tracking one of the primary requirements is suppression of clutter interference without a corresponding reduction in detectability of fast moving targets. A single antenna consisting of one vertical and one horizontal line array of 64 elements each can perform search over approximately 100.degree. in azimuth and can provide target track information in both azimuth and elevation. In a typical array radar system a general purpose computer may be used as a system controller. For simple sector scan search, this computer may generate the search raster for the B-scope display of detections from the signal processor and raw video from the receiver. It also transfers data to the antenna phase command generator which shifts the phase of the antenna elements to electrically position the beam. In the track mode, processed data produced by the signal processors are transferred to the computer where tracking error signals are derived for closing the digital tracking loops in range and angle. A digital moving target indicator (MTI) canceller for signal processing in MTI radars is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,742 issued to R. H. Fletcher and D. W. Burlage. The invention is a recursive digital MTI canceller wherein the storage stages are preset in accordance with unwanted, large stationary interference signals. A technical report No. RE-TR-70-9 entitled "High-Speed Digital Moving Target Indicator Arithmetic Unit for Experimental Array Radar Signal Processor" by L. D. Ostlie, Sept. 15, 1970 is publiched by the Research and Engineering Directorate of the US Army Missile Command, Redstone Arsenal, Alabama. This report discloses a high-speed arithmetic unit which provides computation for digital moving target indication. The digital moving target indicator is one of the elements of a digital signal processor for a phased array radar system.